coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6741 (28th January 2008)
Plot Jack makes a lovely speech about Vera at the funeral. Everybody's moved. Terry tells Jack he must hang on to No.9 and mustn't sell it to Tyrone and Molly. Terry's reasons are purely selfish but Jack can see straight through him. Darryl goes chasing after Lauren but Lauren's more interested in talking to her friends. Darryl's disappointed whilst Mel despairs. Carla enjoys telling Maria that the only reason Liam returned early from Birmingham was because Tony turned up as a surprise. Maria's gutted. Terry and Paul are forced to chat to each other but the conversation is stultified. Nick and Wendy turn up at the Rovers separately. Nick tells Michelle that Alex has moved in with him as he doesn't like Wendy's boyfriend. Nick gives Michelle a letter for Ryan. Wendy tells Michelle that Alex doesn't want to see her even though she's his biological mother. Michelle tells them Ryan feels the same about them. Liam manages to calm Maria down telling her how much he loves her. He assures her there's nothing going on between him and Carla. Jack tells Tyrone, Molly and Paul how they're his family now and he's not going to take any notice of Terry. Lauren calls to see Darryl and apologises for ignoring him. Darry's won over whilst Mel is more sceptical. Jack sits and looks at a photo of him and Vera and is overcome with emotion. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Carla Connor - Alison King *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson Guest cast *Undertaker - John Banks *Vicar - Jim Whelan *Lauren Wilson - Lucy Evans *Nick Neeson - Robert Horwell *Wendy Neeson - Jane Slavin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Weatherfield Crematorium - Interior and exterior Notes *Last appearance of Terry Duckworth until 16th April 2012. *''TV Times'' synopsis: An exhausted Jack makes a moving tribute to Vera. Back at the Rovers, Terry urges his father not to sell the house to Tyrone; and Michelle tries to suppress her maternal feelings for Alex. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,290,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2008 episodes